A Complicated Life
by mosherocks4
Summary: Life was perfect! Until,that day when I hit his car. That damn Uchiha and his hot shot Ferrari.Now He and his duck-butt hair are sitting in my house, eating my food because I need to word my apologizes better? DISCONTINUED!
1. My Little bug and the big bad Ferrari

**Hey Guys and Girls and you random guy back there, yeah you. Here's my newest story! I know it's been a while since my last story, but I've been busy with school..I know cliché excuse. T.T But I turly am busy with school, and with Christmas just passing, it's been a busy time.**

**I started this chapter, a few weeks ago and only finished it now...But I think it's an okay beggening. And sorry about the shortness, I can never seem to write long chapters. It's just I didn't want too much information out at one time and, I start to lose ideas. I know i've said i'll try and make them longer, and I will but don't count your chickens.**

**One last thing before you start to read, My updates for this story will not be a frequient as in my previous story (Life is a game for love). I'm on X-mas break right now, and I might be able to finish another chapter before its over, but after my break I have my exams, and I have to study for them. I'm pretty sure i'll do okay, but I still have to study like a made-man! So my updates will not be every week, you may get lucky once or twice but i'm not promising!**

**Well, that's it for now, So Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Complicated Life-Chapter one:_ My Little green bug and the big bad Ferrari!_**

* * *

Ever since you were a child, you've been told to be generous and share your toys with the other kids. But what if, the kid you were sharing your toys with was a total ass! All he did was demand, and make you feel like his maid! How would you react to his demands? Well, let me tell you something, I Sakura Haruno am done with being that kid's maid! Hell, he's not even a kid! He's Sasuke Uchiha, the owner of the red Ferrari my little bug backed into only months ago!

_Riiiiiiing!_

I opened my eyes to see blurry red numbers mashed together. I focused harder on the red blurs and finally made out _8:12am._

I jumped up out of bed, letting my blankets, pillows and whatever else tumble to the floor around my feet. I dashed to my closet and pulled out a pair of dress pants, black, a white blouse and a blazer, also black. I threw them on and looked over at my clock. _8:19am._ I sighed and ran a blush through my pink hair.

After getting dressed I ran down my stairs and to the front door. Grabbing my purse and car keys I opened the door and walked out, locking the door behind me.

I jogged to my green bug and unlocked the cars doors. Taking a seat at the wheel my cell phone went off in my purse. I set it down and took out my phone, closing the car door, sealing me inside.

"Hello?" I answered in the phone's speaker.

"Hey Saku babe!" It was my friend Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, I can't really talk now, I'm late for work..." I put my key in the ignition and my bug roared to life.

"I have some amazing news! Ino and I set you up! This Saturday night, and he's cute!" Tenten sang through the phone ignoring me completely.

"How many times have I told you two not to set me up with strangers! I'm not looking for a boyfriend." I pulled out of my driveway and onto the road. My street was quiet, besides the few kids walking to school with their friends and parents.

"But Saku!" Tenten whined. "He's extremely cute! And he's not a stranger, he's Kiba's friend!" She added.

"Ten-

"At least give it some thought, Neji and I can come with you, like a double date!"

I sighed, Tenten and Ino were my best friends, I love them like sisters. But sometimes they took it a bit overboard when it came to me and dating...

"Sakura, please! He'll be sad if you don't show!"

"How do you know?"

"Because any man who doesn't date you is! Sakura, you're a hot goddess sent down by from the heavens! Please give this guy a chance!"

I've had my dating experiences in the past, most ended in tears. Usually not my tears either. I really didn't want to re-live all that again, not after my last boyfriend...

"I'll think about it..."

Tenten squealed.

I glanced at the radio clock in my car, _8:27am. _I had three minutes to get to work and I was in the parking lot. If I ran I could make it with about half a second to spare!

I parked my car in the closest spot available. Unfortunately, the space was reserved for managers only. I was losing time I didn't have, and I didn't have time to even do that!

Damn life sucks...and it's about to get even worse!

I looked out my window. No other cars were around. As I pulled out of the parking space I noticed something red behind me. I figured it was nothing, until I heard it. The loud crunch of metal biting metal.

No...No way could this be happening! I stopped my car, and got out. I prayed it was only a can on the road, but just my luck it wasn't. In fact, it was the worst thing it could have been! A bright red Ferrari.

"No, no, no!" I ran to the end of my car and the front of the Ferrari. The damage wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either...The damage was to the right headlight, smashed in. The front bumper was smashed too. Not a major smash attack, but fuck was the owner going to be mad!

"Excuse me...What in hell's name are you doing by my car?" A voice came from behind me. I froze to the spot.

It was just an accident Sakura...he'll forgive you...hopefully...

"I...uh...well..." I turned around slowly. The man who had spoken to me stood next to my car a few inches away from me and his now munched car. He was tall with black hair which looked like a chicken's ass. No offense but did he own a mirror? Or did he style his hair that way?

"Well?" His voice sounded a bit impatient.

"Actually, I was just walking by when I saw..." I trailed off. What was I suppose to say? Tell him I was running late for work and felt like I wanted his parking spot so I smashed his cars headlights! Damnit Sakura!

The man walked closer to me, closing the space between him and his car.

"Wait! Don't come any closer, I...I have reflex problems and if you stand too close I may hit you!" I blurted out.

What kind of lame ass excuse was that!

"...What the fuck's your problem? Get away from my car." Was his response. I kind of knew that was coming.

I stepped away from his car and he walked past me. I felt butterflies swirl around in my stomach. Sucking in air, I held my breath and waited.

"...What...did you do to my car!" He yelled. I avoided his searching gaze. "FUCK!" He yelled banging his hand down on the hood of his car, creating a dent. Not a smart move on his part!

"I can explain, you see I was-

"I don't want your explanation!" He kneeled down next to his car and felt around the smashed pieces.

"Please! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just I was late for work and- Damnit! I'm late! Listen I'll pay for all the damage and whatever else you need. I promise! Here's my number. I REALLY have to go!" I threw a piece of paper with my number scribbled on it on the ground next to the man.

He didn't say anything as I ran off. Not that I'd have any words to say after what happened to his car, but honestly did he think denting the hood of his car would with the rest of the damage? Not likely.

-x-x-x-x-

I sighed leaning back in my work chair. It's been a long day! However, it was 6 O'clock and time for me to go home!

"See you tomorrow Sakura!" A few people from the office said as I waved goodbye to them.

I walked outside, letting the air hit me. It was a nice October evening. The weather was great! Not too cold or windy and not too hot or sunny! It was perfect. The parking lot was quiet. Besides the chicken butt hair man who was throwing rocks across the parking lot. Everything was rig-Wait what!

"Uh...have you been waiting here all day?" I asked walking up to the man. He was leaning on the back of my car. I noticed a few scratches on the side too. I know they weren't there earlier. That bastard!

"Yes."He didn't look at me. He was still staring straight ahead.

"Have you been leaning on my car all day?"

"Yes."

"Did you chip the paint on the side of my car?"

"Yes."

"Are you a total chicken ass who needs a life?" I said under my breath.

"No."

I jumped. That wasn't meant to be answered. But he didn't seem to take offense to what I said...

"Listen I'm really sorry about your car, and like I said earlier I'll pay for all of it and whatever else you need, but I have to be getting home. My friends are coming over for movie night and..." I looked at him. He didn't seem interested.

I sighed.

"How about we try this a new fresh way. Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. You are?" He ignored me.

"Okay, I was trying to be nice but you're starting to annoy me. Could you PLEASE step away from my car?"

He must have heard me that time because he stood up and walked to the opposite side of the car.

"Thank you and-What are you doing!" I stood shocked. This stranger was opening the passenger's door and getting into my car!

I ran to the driver's door and opened it. Popping my head in, I saw the man taking the seat belt and strapping himself in.

"What are-

"You are taking me home. You damaged my car, which can't be on the road now because of its smashed headlights. Hurry up and start the car, didn't you say you had somewhere to be?"

I was baffled. I shook it off and got in the car. He was right, Ino and Tenten were going to be at my house in an hour and a half and I had things I needed to do before they came over.

I backed out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So, where do you live exactly?" I asked. Obviously I needed to know where I was going, right?

"Turn left." He spoke in a monotone voice. I stole a glance at him. He sat arms crossed over his chest and he was looking out the window. Wow, talk about a high school loner. I bet he was "Really" popular.

"Alright, you just say the directions and I'll drive."

The rest if the drive was quiet, besides duck-ass saying which turn to take and whatever. Once we pulled onto a familiar street I started ignoring his directions. I knew where we were going.

Once I pulled into the driveway and stopped the car he opened his door and got out. I followed.

"Hey, why did you lead me to my house?" I yelled. He stopped walking towards the door and looked back at me.

"Because you owe me, I'm staying here with you until I need to."

"Excuse me? I said I'd pay for the damage on your car, not let you live with me." I ran up to him and crossed my arms over my chest.

He bent down so our faces were only inches apart.

"_I'll pay for all the damage and whatever else you need. I promise!_" He said mockingly.

"Your words exactly." He then stood up straight and copied my stance.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"So, you're a promise breaker? That's nice to know." He turned around and headed towards my house.

"How did you even know where I lived?" I yelled.

"You left your car unlocked." Was all he said. He stopped at the front door and turned to face me.

"The key?"

"You broke into my car!"

"It's not breaking in when the doors unlocked..." He said turning to face the door.

I stood with my mouth wide open; I can NOT believe this guy! I reached into my pocket and pulled out my house key.

-x-x-x-x-

"Tenten, I already told you I can't have movie night at my house tonight because I'm remodelling." I sat on my bed twirling a piece of hair with a pencil. I had crumpled papers thrown all over my bed trying to come up with an excuse to get out of movie night.

"I thought you just had your house remodelled last month..."Tenten's voice was impatient.

"Well...now i'm remodelling my...bathroom!" I fell back onto my bed, letting my head hit me pillow.

"Like shitty hell! Sakura, you are the worst liar ever! Tell me the real reason you don't want to have movie night." Tenten exploded into the phone's speaker. I gave a sigh.

"Okay, I forgot to pick up a movie and now the stores' closed. I'm sorry; I thought you'd get mad so I made up a lie..." I lied. However, I must not be as bad a liar as Tenten say's because she bought my second lie.

"Don't worry Kiddo, Ino has that covered, she went on a shopping spree last weekend and she bought like a million movies, we're covered for the next three months for movies!" Tenten sang.

"Great..." I laughed nervously.

"Who's that?" A voice cut in from my doorway. I turned and saw Chicken-ass holding a bowl and a coffee cup. He was leaning on the rim of the door with an emotionless face.

"None of your business." I said rudely.

"Sakura?" Tenten questioned through the phone. Shit! I guess I didn't realize I was still talking to her!

"Oh, uh nothing, sorry I was talking to...my TV! Uh, Tenten if you don't mind I have to go, Uh cooking pizza for the movie, so see you later tonight! Bye!" I quickly pressed the off button and tossed my phone aside.

"What do you want?" I glared at Duck-butt man. He made no response.

"Fine" I got up to my bed and walked over to Ferrari boy. "Excuse me but i'm having some friends over and if you don't mind I'd like to get to my kitchen and start making the pizza." He didn't move. All he did was stare into me. Not at me, it's like he saw right through me!

"Are you going to move, or do I have to make you?" I tried to hide my annoyance, but I wasn't making any luck with it.

"Sasuke." Was all he said.

The Fuck? What the hell's a Sasuke?

"My names Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He turned around and walked towards my kitchen.

-x-x-x-x-

"_I want to get to know you better!_" I sang as I took two homemade pizza's out of the oven. I closed the oven door, letting a burst of heat escape.

"_It's her, her body, body, body language_!" I placed my oven mitts on the table and grabbed the pizza cutter and started cutting the pizzas into six pieces. The smell of cheese, and pepperoni filled my nose. It was an amazing smell. I always loved homemade pizza, almost as much as cold pizza!

"Pizza's such a cliché party food, don't you think?"

My eye twitched. It's only been a few hours and I could already recognize his voice. What a pain in the ass!

"Maybe so, but it's also very filling and easy to make." I turned around to face Sasuke. He was leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. '_Is that all this guy knows how to do!'_

"Whatever you say, it's your party." He stood up straight and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door. I watched as he examined the contents and closed the door.

"What are you looking for?" I asked with a slight hint of concern.

"You don't own any beer?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

'_Beer...BEER!'_

"No...I don't drink it." I said as politely as possible in that moment. Honestly, I think it may have only been a 4 on the polite scale. But, he's not giving me anything to work with!

Sasuke nodded, closed his eyes and leaned on the fridge_. 'Again with the leaning!'_

I tried to ignore Sasuke and his comments as I finished up to pizzas and the cleaning. I set up my couch for me, Tenten, and Ino. Three sleeping bags, three pillows, and various tables for our snacks.

After that was finally done, I stood back and examined my work. The pizza and chips were placed on different tables while another had different pops and waters. One also had boxes of tissues, just in case.

"Tissues?" Sasuke's voice filled the room. I bit my lip to hold back any un-wanted comments.

"Yeah, Ino tends to cry a lot, I always come prepared." I gave him the fakest smile I've ever given someone.

"Right, girls and their problems..." He said as he turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

"Excuse me! Girls and their problems...What about you, mister no emotion!" I yelled. I was never one to lose my patients so easily, but this guy, was driving me up a wall!

"Hn"

"...Hn? Listen Sasuke, I'd love to fight this out, but i'm having friends ov-OH MY GOD!" I totally forgot, Ino and Tenten don't know about Sasuke, and I wasn't in the mood to explain it to them!

"Listen Sasuke, I know we're off to a bad start, but my friends don't know you're staying with me, so I need you to hide out for the night." I tried to clear my mind.

"Hide?"

"Yes, I don't care where, anywhere, just please; don't come out until I tell you its okay, alright?" I made a small, But real smile.

"Your room? Also, tomorrow when your friends go home, you make me breakfast. Anything I want." Sasuke wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. It was more like an incomplete smirk.

"Fine..."

"Good."

I watched Sasuke walk down the hall to my room just as the door bell rang.

* * *

**So what are your thoughts and what-nots about this Story, and Chapter? Is it a keeper? Let me know in a Review? **

**LINKS! I have a link for both Sakura and Sasuke's Cars! If you'd like one or both, Let me know and I'll send you a message with them!**

**Also, The random comments made in Italics is Sakura thoughts, also like in my other stories I make, or Sakura makes comments about things. I'm trying to make them all in Italics so you can kinda tell the difference but I'll most likley forget later on XD**

**Thanks for reading and Maybe even reviewing**

**-mosherocks4**


	2. Disgusting much?

**Chapter 2 is finished! You guys have no idea how many times I opened and closed this chapter while working on it. I had ideas, it,s just some of them didn't work, some I don't want to happen until later and so on...but I think this chapter is...okay.**

**Also Thank you for all the reviews! When I checked my e-mail the day after posting the first chapter I had a bunch of reviews and they made me smile! Once I finished reading them I went right to work staeting this chapter. I had about a page or two just within an hour I think...**

**I got a few reviews saying I should explain the characters a but more too, so in this chapter I described Sasuke a bit more.**

**Oh and Happy (late) New year! :D I know it was yesterday ago, but whatever right? I hope everyone had a good one!**

**I own Nothing! Not Naruto/characters, not the movies mentioned Or the songs/lyrics mentioned!**

* * *

A Complicated Life Chapter two: Disgusting much?

* * *

"AWWW!" Ino whined as she wiped tears from her eyes. "That was such a good movie!"

Tenten and I sighed. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't amazing either. It borders good and okay.

"So, which one next? I brought like a million movies." Ino stood up and walked over the DVD player and started taking out the movie.

"What's left?" I asked also getting up to examine our movie choices. Tenten didn't follow; she remained on the couch, now stealing my seat with her feet.

"We have-

"The Back-Up Plan!" Ino yelled in my ears. I threw my hands up to cover my ears to try and save the rest of my hearing.

"Alright, calm down jelly-pants." Tenten said taking a sip of her cola. Ino gave Tenten a death glare, but Tenten ignored it.

"Alright, Back-Up Plan it is then..." I took the movie case and slipped the DVD into the machine. I ran back to the couch and swatted Tenten's feet out of the way. She gave a muffled reply. I'm not really sure if she really meant to say anything, but who knows with Tenten?

-x-x-x-x-

I woke to the bright light which crept into my sleep. I turned over to see if it'd go away, but it didn't. It was like it was following me. I took my pillow and clamped it over my head, to leave me in darkness, but only seconds after, the light came back. _'The Fuck?' _I thought.

I figured the only way it'd go away is if I made it. So that's what I did. I opened my eyes and blinked to get rid of the sleep still in my eyes. I sat up and realized I was still in my living room, with Tenten half on, half off the couch, and Ino sleeping peacefully over on the smaller couch. It was still dark outside, which meant the light wasn't the sun.

'_What the hell was it then?'_

I stood up glancing all around the room. Nothing seemed out of place-Wait a minute. I turned around to see a figure creeping down the hallway.

'_A ROBBER!'_

I ran towards him with a random object I picked up from one of the tables I set out for movie night. _'I don't know who he is, but he's going to get it for trying to break into my house!'_

"Take this you thief!" I swung the object at the figure. It came in contact with the side of his face and the figure fell to the floor with a loud thud. I threw the object aside and jumped onto the figure who was yelling in pain.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I yelled. The figured groaned in pain, now holding his face where I hit him.

"Well!" I stood up and flicked the switch on to turn the hallway light on. Once the light was on I sat back down on the stranger who had his arm across his face.

"What do you want!" I grabbed his arm and threw it aside. Then I froze.

Sasuke stared up at me. The left side of his face was bruised and starting to swell where I hit him. My eyes went wide.

"S-Sasuke? Oh my gosh." I leaned down to examine the mark I left on his face. It wasn't too bad, but it would need ice for sure.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" He asked pushing me off him so he could sit up straight.

"What's wrong with me? I told YOU not to come out of my room!" I crossed my arms over my chest. Sasuke only glared.

"Whatever, I was thirsty." Sasuke mumbled holding his cheek again. My eyes softened. In this light Sasuke didn't look half bad, well besides the massive egg forming on his left cheek. He had the perfect messy hair, which still resembled a duck's ass, but in a cute way. His cold black eyes were lazy, and his clothes were crumpled and messy. His skin was light and almost looked like white glass. I guess I never noticed it before, due to our fighting, but Sasuke was cute.

He turned his gaze to me. "Could I have some ice?" He asked looking away. I guess he isn't one to look at you directly for long.

"Uh, sure under one condition. You don't leave my room for the rest of the night. Got it?" I stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Whatever...you still owe me breakfast."

I sighed and stood up holding out my hand for Sasuke, but he ignored it.

We walked into the kitchen and Sasuke took a seat at the table. I walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer door. I grabbed the ice and placed it on the counter. Closing the freezer door, I reached for a plastic bag and stared placing pieces of ice into it.

"Here." I said as I passed it to Sasuke, who took it.

"Thanks..." He said quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear it, but at least he was being polite.

"No problem."

-x-x-x-x-

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" Ino sang as she stretched her sleep away. Tenten groaned and turned over. She wasn't much of a morning person.

I rubbed my eyes.

"I feel so refreshed!" Ino said dancing around the room. Tenten groaned again and sat up.

"Good morning Grinch." Ino pointed a finger at Tenten who stuck her middle finger at Ino.

"Tenten! That's not very nice you know!" Ino yelled. Tenten shrugged, like she really cared...

"Hey Saku-babe, what time is it?" Tenten said standing up to take her turn stretching. I picked up the remote and turned the TV on, to see what time it was.

"Almost ten O'clock." I turned to see Tenten fall back into the couch.

"Damnit! I have to go, Stupid work." Tenten rolled her eyes. Ino groaned.

"Gross! I have to work today too!"

"Well, I'd hate for you guys to keep Mr. Hyuga waiting, right Tenny?" I joked. Tenten's eyes grew savage. Neji and Tenten were dating, but he was also Tenten's boss. She wasn't thrilled about it, but she loved Neji and wouldn't leave him because he pretty much owns her.

"Alright, let's go Tenten. See you later Sakura!" Ino smiled as she pulled the flaring Tenten out the front door.

"Bye!" A voice came from behind me. The smile that was on my face only seconds ago was completely wiped away. '_Him...'_

-x-x-x-x-

"So...what do you want for breakfast?" I asked sourly, putting dishes away.

Sasuke sat at my kitchen table playing with one of the table clothes. "Eggs, scrambled, with green peppers, onion, and chocolate chips. Also a glace of beer, and toast, golden, with Jam and honey."

I stopped.

"What?" I asked slightly confused by his order. Honestly, I don't own any of his food requests!

"Will there be any problems?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Uh, yeah...a few. First of all, I told you I don't own any beer. Eggs, gross. Green peppers and onion, double gross...Chocolate chips? It's breakfast! Toast, I can do...but jam and honey I don't have any..."

"Well, I guess you have some shopping to do then, don't you?" Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room.

"Me shopping? It's your order, why don't you go get it!" I walked into the living room to see Sasuke taking a seat on the couch.

"Can't i'm broke..." He said plainly.

"Broke?"

"Yes, as in I have no money."

"Why the hell not? You own a Ferrari, and you can't afford a little food order?"

"Yeah..."

I felt all of my muscles, and nerves tense. He has got to be kidding me! I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'_Relax Sakura; he's only joking to get you worked up...'_

"Alright Sasuke, I'll go to the store and pick some things up...Will there be anything else you need?" I asked regretting the words the moment they came out.

"Now that you ask, yes...I'm going to need some new clothes, since all you own is female clothing. Also my own bed, yours is way too springy...very uncomfortable. Hm...Oh could you also pick up some tomatoes? I'd like them in my eggs as well..."

I felt the steam rush out of my ears like a train's horn. I rolled my eyes, ran to my room and got dressed. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down all of Sasuke's requests, and out the door I went.

-x-x-x-x-

"Good morning miss, may I help you with anything?" The stockman said as I walked into the grocery store.

"Thank you, but I think I can find everything i'm looking for." I gave him a smile. He nodded and went back to work.

After about a half an hour in the grocery store, I found everything Sasuke asked for...well, his breakfast anyway...I paid for everything and headed back to my car.

"Excuse me, miss! You dropped this!" I turned around to see a man, about my age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes running my way.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" The man finally reached me and handed me the bag of chocolate chips I hadn't realized I dropped.

"No problem. I guessed you'd need them for something, or else you wouldn't have bought them..." The blonde scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I probably would have been yelled at if I didn't bring them home..." I laughed.

The blonde looked confused. "Yelled at? By your husband?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, no! Hell no! Not in a million years...not with him!"

"Oh!" He said as if out of relief.

"I have someone staying with me...he's a total jerk, but I owe him..." I said putting my bags into the passenger's side of my car.

"A friend of mine's staying with someone as well, the lady backed into his car, so he's making her let him stay with her..." The blonde said handing me the bag of chocolate chips.

"Backed into his car...Is his car a red Ferrari?" I asked feeling sick at the thought. This kind man could know the foul one living with me...

"Yeah...His names-

"Sasuke Uchiha..." I finished for him.

"Yeah, do you-Oh...you're the one who..." He had a nervous tone. "I...Uh..." He tried to say something, but he knew Sasuke...The man who was making my life a hell, even though it hasn't even been a day since I first met him!

"Well...Thanks again..." I closed the passenger's door and walked over to my own.

"Hey! Listen, Sasuke isn't as bad as he seems...I've known him all his life...He may seem like a jerk, but once you get to know him-

"I said thanks again, and forget about it...it's not your fault I backed into his car..." With that I sat down and the wheel and closed the door.

-x-x-x-x-

"Sasuke!" I yelled as I opened my front door. The house was dark. _'Guess I can add vampire to the list of Sasuke...'_

"Sasuke? Are you here?" I stepped into the kitchen, to see Sasuke sitting at the table. He sat so still that if you threw some cement on him he'd be a statue.

"Sasuke...I'm back." I walked over to him to see what he was doing. He had a glass of water in front of him, it was full.

"Sasuke...are you okay?" I put the bags of food on the counter and walked back over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you ignoring me, because if you are maybe I won't make your breakfast for you..."

"You owe me..." He said quietly. Well...at least he answered.

"Whatever, will you tell me what you're doing?" I went to take the glass of water from him but he grabbed it at the same time as me.

"I was drinking that..." Was all he said. I felt frozen on the spot. His hand was a lot bigger than mine and it was cold.

"Sasuke..." I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was blank, and I wasn't sure why. Sasuke was cute, but defiantly not my type. He was an ass.

"I didn't know, sorry..." I moved my hand down, placing the cup on the table. Sasuke's hand still sat on top of mine, it was a little unsettling.

"Sasuke, could you...I'd like my hand back." Sasuke blinked for the first time since I came back. He moved his hand away from mine.

"Did you get everything I asked for?" He leaned back in his chair. I felt the chills leave; now anger filled me. Why is it that this man, who I've only known for almost a day, could make me so angry only at a thought of his being?

"Well, hurry up and get cooking, I'm not getting any younger and my hunger isn't going away either."

-x-x-x-x-

After cooking Sasuke's meal, I went to the spare room in my house. It was a small room which had a bed, a TV and a table. The only thing was, since I'd never had someone stay in it before it wasn't ready to be lived in yet.

The bed needed to be put together, the mattress was still in its plastic casing, the TV wasn't hooked up, and the table...well the table was the only thing that was put together.

"This is where I'll be sleeping?" Sasuke walked into the room. He held a glass with a yellow liquid inside. Beer...I'd never drank it before, but the smell itself nauseated me.

"Yeah...I have to fix it up, but this'll be your room until...when will you be leaving exactly?" I turned to Sasuke who was still examining the room.

"Who knows..." Was all he said. _'Who knows!'_ I yelled to myself. That dumb ass jerk!

"Well, I'd like to know...So I can, you know have my life back." Sasuke still didn't look at me. I sighed, rolled my eyes and turned back to the room.

"What size is the bed?" Sasuke asked walking over to it. He placed his glass down on the table and started taking the plastic off the mattress.

"Double." I said watching him.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you have a double bed in the guest room, when yours is only a single?"

"I...Well, in case my parents were to come over."

"Your parents?" Sasuke put the mattress down and moved over to the box with the bed pieces in it.

"Yeah. Don't your parents ever visit you?" I asked walking over to him, to help him open the box.

"...no."

His answer was so simple, it kind of hurt.

"What do you mean no?" I asked with a joking tone. Of course he'd be joking! Right?

"Never mind, forget it." He stood up fast. I followed trying to grab for his arm before he left the room.

"Sasuke!" I reached, but Sasuke avoided me. Instead he bumped into the small table and his beer glass flew across the room. Its contents slipped out as it flew, letting them fall onto me and him. The glass fell to the ground and shattered at our feet.

"Fuck!" He yelled, angry.

"Oh my god!" I yelled plugging my nose.

"This is just fucking great! God Damnit!"

"Sasuke, watch your mouth!" I yelled, taking my hand away from my nose. The smell was so gross I thought I was going to be sick. "This is just great, now this whole room smells like booze!"

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled, punching the wall.

"Would you stop? Just calm down." Sasuke turned to me. He looked pissed. Why? I don't know, all I did was ask about his parents, and then HE knocked over the beer. It's his fault.

"What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?" I asked fanning the area around my face.

"It's none of your business...did you get me clothes while you were out?" He snapped.

"...Yeah..." I wasn't really sure what to say. Personally, I think Sasuke has some anger issues, in which he needs to solve...or he has a split personality. Either way, I'll be glad when he's gone!

Sasuke nodded and began pulling at his shirt.

'_Oh my god! He's stripping right in front of me!'_

"What the fuck! Don't take your clothes off in front of me! You pervert!" I covered my eyes with my hands and ran out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-

"Here you go." I handed Sasuke a bag filled with different types of clothing. He took it.

"That's just a start, two outfits...I think you can make do for today." I said sitting down on my couch. "You can change in your room...there's a can of air freshener under the sink if the smell's too bad, also open the window. I don't want the smell to linger throughout the rest of the house."

Sasuke didn't say a word. He nodded and left.

When I heard the door close I let out a breath I'd been holding. I reeked. Beer was the most disgusting thing ever created! I decided the only way to get the smell off me completely would be to shower. I got up and headed for my bathroom. Once inside I turned the knob to turn the hot water on. A blast of hot air busted through the tap and started to spread out inside the tub. I played with the knobs until I got just the right temperature. Not too hot, but not too cold.

-x-x-x-x-

My shower had been very relaxing. Sadly it didn't last very long. Now, I sat at my desk, with my laptop in front of me. I was e-mailing my friend Hinata, who was away with her family right now.

'_Dear Hinata,_

_Hey Hinata, how's the trip going? I hope you're having fun. Tenten and Ino said to say hi. We all miss you, so maybe you'll come back soon? _

_Oh my gosh, I have some...interesting news to tell you. Well, it's not really interesting, it's sadder on my part. Don't worry though, no one's hurt. You see yesterday I was running late for work, and I backed into this guy's car. And now...he's living with me! _

_Sure, it sounds good...but it not. He's a total jerk! And today, he spilled beer on me and himself! Now the spare room stinks, and I can smell it coming into my room! Gross right?_

_Anyways, I just thought I'd let you know how things are going. See you soon,_

_Sakura'_

I clicked the send button and off it went.

I know what you're thinking, why would I tell Hinata and not Ino and Tenten. Well, Hinata was more understanding. Tenten and Ino would take it as an opportunity to get into the guys pants, well Ino might. But this guys a jerk, and like I said, Hinata understands!

_CRASH!_

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled from his room.

'_What now!'_

**Yeah...now what's wrong? haha, a lot of things aren't going very well for Sakura are they?**

**Naruto also made his apperence! He's not a big character in this story, but he's still in it! i mean, the Manga/Animes named after him, so he,s gonna be in any story I write! Well...unless it,s not a naruto fic...XD**

**I'd love to talk more, but I have to go before my computer runs out of juice..So review and Let me know what you think! :D**

**-mosherocks4**


	3. They Don't break themselves!

**Hey everyone! This update came a little later than I wanted it too, but I guess that's what happens when School starts back up...Also I have exams for the next two weeks so updating will be probably sometime after that..Uh, I think this chapter is okay. I finished it up now (at 1:38am.) and the only reason it's finished now is because I was working on a video for youtube and it's saving (about 40 minutes or more..).So thank that video this is up! XD**

**Hahaha, So I'm starting more into the plot as some call it. Um, let me know what you think. Also I know I never said this before, and I probably should have warned people but this story DOSE contain swearing! So if you don't like it, don't read the dang story! Just saying...**

**I keep spelling things wrong and I keep fixing them while writing this lieelt note thing so I think i'm gonna go to bed now XD Also Enjoy the Story &&& Naruto and characters di nit belong to me! I Own NOTHING! (expect my awesome-ness) XD Also ( i keep using this word) Thanks for all the reviews and such! I love you guys!**

* * *

A Complicated Life Chapter Three: They Don't break themselves!

* * *

I walked up to the door of the spare room. I knew exactly what I'd find. Sasuke and something broken.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in." I gave the door knob a turn and the door glided open. I peeked my head in to see Sasuke picking up pieces of broken glass, metal and wires.

"W-What happened?" I was mortified! Sasuke had broken the TV!

"It fell...and shattered." Sasuke said not looking at me, but at the mess on the floor.

"It...Fell? How in God's name did it fall! It grew legs, and walked off the table, right?" I yelled. Sasuke stopped picking up the mess, and looked up at me.

"Yeah...it did."

'_That...Bastard!'_

"Like fuck it did! You threw it didn't you? Damnit Sasuke!" I yelled again. Sasuke stood up, and started yelling back.

"Sakura, Calm down! I didn't throw that damn ass TV."

"Sasuke, you're driving me crazy! Just...AH!"

"You need to calm down, take a pill or something! Just stop yelling, I don't know how it fell, I might have hit it, so calm the fuck down!"

"..." I stopped and took a breath. I wasn't going to let Sasuke win, but standing here yelling at him wasn't going to get me very far either.

"Fine...let's just clean it up."

After taking a few more breaths, Sasuke and I went to work on cleaning this...accident.

-x-x-x-x-

"Sasuke, could you help me with this TV. It's a lot bigger than the last one." I handed Sasuke a large TV.

When we finished cleaning up the other TV, Sasuke and I went down to my basement and I found the TV my mom had given me when I first moved out. It was big, and too heavy for me to carry alone.

"You can let go of it now Sakura..." Sasuke said taking the whole TV in his arms.

"Are you sure, it's kind of heavy." I asked with a bit of concern. I didn't want him to get hurt, because then I'd owe him more...

"For you maybe, Sakura let's face it. I'm stronger than you." Sasuke said walking up the stairs.

'_No he did not just say I was weak!'_

"Excuse me?" I put my hands on my hips, and stared at Sasuke, waiting for his answer.

"Hm? What?"

"Forget it..." I huffed and walked past him. I went to the top of the stairs and held the door open for him to carry the TV through. Not like he deserved it.

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Sakura, do you have any sheets for this bed?" Sasuke yelled from his room. I sighed and closed my laptop. I walked out of my room and into his. I walked over to the closet and opened it. Piles of sheets and other random things fell to the floor in front of me. I guess I needed to clean this closet up a bit.

"Wow, and I thought Naruto was messy..." Sasuke muttered to himself. My eye twitched at Sasuke's comment.

"What color do you prefer?" I asked picking up different options. Sasuke walked over to me and the pile of sheets and started picking through it.

"Care Bears?" He asked picking up a blanket.

I looked over at the blanket that lay in his hands. It was a light orange color, with different colour bears and rainbows all over it.

"Uh, that was mine when I was younger..." I felt a bit of heat creep onto my face. Sasuke didn't say anything but place it aside gently.

"I have a few more in the other closet, if you don't like any of these..." I say trying to get the small blush to go away.

Sasuke didn't answer; he continued to search through the pile.

"What color do you like? I have light blue...green...pink." I said looking at Sasuke. He stopped searching and looked up at me.

"Got anything red?"

I nodded and dropped the blankets I had been holding. I ran out of the room and down the hall to the main closet. It was a lot smaller, which is why most of the spare sheets were in the spare room. It made sense.

I grabbed the red sheets and walked back to Sasuke's room.

"I only have red under sheets; I don't have a red comforter." I said walking into the room. Sasuke was putting the blankets away, and looked up at me.

"I found a blue one."

"Okay..."

-x-x-x-x-

It was going on 5:00pm when I realized I was hungry. I opened my fridge and looked through it. I decided to make myself a sandwich.

"La, la da de da!" I sang as I assembled my sandwich. Turkey with tomatoes, lettuce, cheese and mayo, on whole wheat bread.

"Sasuke!" I yelled from the kitchen.

I hadn't seen Sasuke since I helped him find sheets for his bed, that was about three hours ago. He was in his room the whole time, doing what? I don't know.

"Sasuke!" I yelled again. When I didn't get an answer I cleaned up the mess from my sandwich and went down to Sasuke's room.

I knocked, opening the door.

"Sasuke, you hungry?" I asked peeking inside.

Sasuke was behind the TV playing with the cords. He looked up. "Uh...yeah, sure."

"What would you like?" I asked politely.

I know what you're thinking. Why am I being nice to this guy, when he gave me a hard time earlier today? Well, I'm not exactly sure. Maybe what the guy said about Sasuke touched me...Maybe?

"That sandwich looks good." He said standing up. He walked over to me and picked up half of my sandwich. He popped it into his mouth.

'_Not literally...But I was shocked, it didn't matter how he ate it!'_

"I was right, it is good. Could use more sauce though. Kind of dry." Sasuke said munching away.

"That was mine!" I said...or yelled. It was a statement of mixed emotions.

"Your point?"

'_I can't believe I was being nice to this guy!' _

"You..."

"What? Are you going to keep talking, or can I show you what I did with the TV?" Sasuke walked over to the TV and turned it on. He got it working.

"...Awesome..." I said walking out of the room, mad.

-x-x-x-x-

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I wasn't sure what was stopping me from sleeping, but whatever it was, I wanted it to stop!

I sighed, turning over. I was now facing the door, with the window behind me. I looked at the door. It was covered in pictures I had drawn when I was younger. It also had pictures of Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I all over it.

It shone a light blue because of the moonlight, but it was really a very light shade of pink, just like the rest of my room.

I lay looking at the door for a while until I noticed the rim of the door turn a yellow color. It was coming from outside the door.

'_Sasuke...'_

I waited a few minutes until I was sure he wasn't in the hallway, and got up. I opened the door and walked out.

I looked across the hall from my room and down about two feet where Sasuke's door stood. The light was on, and the door was ajar.

"Sasuke?" I walked over to the door and peeked in. The TV was on, but Sasuke wasn't in the room.

"What are you doing?" His voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around to face him. He was wearing a plain white shirt and striped light blue boxers. He held a glass of water in his hand.

"Uh...I heard you get up and I was just wondering if you were okay..."

"Oh."

I scratched my arm, nervously.

"I'm going back to bed...Night." I said walking past him, and back to my room.

-x-x-x-x-

I woke up the next day around 10:00am. I sat up and stretched.

Once I was fully awake, I got dressed and walked out of my room. I looked down at Sasuke's door. It was closed, but a note was stuck to it.

'_Sakura, _

_I went out with a friend; I'll be back later tonight._

_Sasuke.' _

I crumpled the note and opened the door to Sasuke's room.

Sure it sounds like an invasion of privacy, but the room belongs to me!

The room looked as it did the night before. The TV was placed on the floor; the bed was in the center of the left wall, and the table was next to the bed. The closet door was closed, and the only thing out of place was the full glass of water sitting on the table.

"Didn't he get that last night?" I asked myself. I walked over to the table and picked up the glass. I looked at it. It was the same cup, and the same amount of water.

-x-x-x-x-

"I'm telling you Hinata, he's strange..." I said into my cell phone. Hinata had called me because she was letting me know she was getting on the plane later today and would be back tomorrow night. However, me being me, I had to tell her more about Sasuke.

"I don't know Sakura...He must have a reason for staying with you..." Hinata spoke softly through the other end of the phone.

"What about the water? I mean, when I got home yesterday he had a full glass too! Is it some kind of signal?" I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

"Maybe he has some kind of thing for water..."

"But he doesn't drink it!" I argued.

It was Hinata's turn to sigh.

"I don't know Sakura...Where is he now?" She asked.

"Out with a friend I guess, I think I should move...Do you think I'd have time to pack everything?" I asked with one of the most serious voices I've ever made. Okay, maybe not serious...

"I don't think so Sakura. Why don't you make ground rules? Things he has to follow, or move out?" She suggested.

I gave it some thought.

"You know what, I think I might." I smiled into the phone.

"Alright!" I could hear the smile on Hinata's face. She loved it when things worked out the way people wanted them to.

-x-x-x-x-

After getting off the phone with Hinata, I grabbed paper and a pencil and began writing down simple rules for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke came home...Uh, back later that night. I didn't bother asking him where he went, because I really could care less. Instead I went straight to business.

"Sasuke, Glad to have you back..." I gave a fake smile. Sasuke didn't seem to notice that it was fake.

"Sakura." He nodded.

"While you were gone I came up with some simple rules you need to follow to stay living here..." I handed Sasuke the paper with my newly made rules.

Sasuke took the paper with a look of questioning.

After reading the few rules Sasuke started to laugh. My turn for the look of questioning, and maybe anger...Sasuke was the type to set your anger level VERY high!

"Are you serious?" He laughed.

"Yes, I am..."

Sasuke continued to snicker as he handed me the paper back.

"I'm not joking Sasuke! If you want to live here with me you have to follow these rules!" I screamed.

"Sakura, I'm not a child, i'm not doing chores..." He said walking into his room.

"I don't care how old you are! Like I said you-

I didn't finish my sentence because Sasuke put his large hand over my mouth. It was cold.

"Sakura..." I looked up at Sasuke. His eyes were faded and I noticed a scratch with blood dripping from it by his eye. I removed Sasuke hand with both of mine.

"W-what happened?" I could hear the shakiness in my voice. Sasuke understood what I was talking about because he turned the other way.

"Sasuke...Where did you go? How did you get that scratch?"

Sasuke pulled his hand out of my grasp. I felt chills run up my spine.

"It's nothing..." His voice was dark and cold.

"Sasuke, You're bleeding, how can you say that's nothing?" I yell, going into worry mode. I never liked people hurt. It always made me feel uncomfortable; like it was my fault they were hurt.

"Let me get some anti-bioethics'..." I said running into the bathroom and opening the mirror cabinet. I pulled out cotton swabs and cream, along with a band-aid.

I walked back to Sasuke's room where he was now sitting on his bed.

Neither of us said a word when I returned. I went right to work cleaning him up and he sat there and took it.

When I was done applying the cream I opened the band-aid and stuck it to Sasuke's face.

"There."

"Thanks..."

"So...you want to tell me how you got that? Also if you have any more cuts that need attention?" I smiled, awaiting his answer.

"Not really, and no..." Sasuke turned around. He sat facing the wall.

I sighed.

"Well then...I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Sasuke..." I walked towards the door and glanced back at Sasuke before I closed the door completely.

I walked into my room and changed into my PJ's. I jumped in bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. I looked out the window at the leaves that were swaying in the wind.

"Sasuke..." I mumbled before falling to sleep

* * *

**Sooooo? **

**I know I said I was going to bed, but I have to write down here too! XD Okay, so if you love Sasuke as much as I do you should review, if not, then...Review anyways! XD Ahaha...Too much sugar today and lack of sleep, SORRY!**

**Anyways for real let me know what you think. What's good, what could be better. Also If you have Ideas. I get some reviews which have suggestions and I always try and use them, so if you have anything let me know? :) But a Kiss can' happen Just yet! So don't say a kiss! XD **

**Thanks again, mosherocks4 (sorry if anything is messed up in spelling or what not...I'm half asleep!) **

**:)**


	4. Saturday Night

**New chapter finally! Actually, I have a good reason for not updating! I've been studying for my exams, which are finally over! :D I'm so happy. God, I'm SICK of studying, like no joke, I almost got sick during this week, due to stress and such. But they're over with, for another few months anyways.**

**This chapter is kind of plain, and can be confusing at times because I don't know which way I write anymore. It's like a mix of past-tense & present-tense...But I don't mean for it to be like that! I don't even know for sure if that's how it is...I can't tell, My brain is like slowly brusting...but i've also been reading a book which is written in present tense, so it's been confusing me...DX**

**Um, there are some twists (of course) in this chapter...But i'm not gonna talk about them here, I will after, because you know you want to read ;D haha, just kidding, but if you do like this story let me know by reviewing? :)**

* * *

A Complicated Life Chapter Four: Saturday Night

* * *

Four days...That's how long it's been since Sasuke Uchiha decided to live with me, because I accidently hit is god dame car! Honestly, it isn't so bad, besides that fact that he seems to break everything he touches, and has like three different personalities!

When I woke up that morning I realized something I had forgotten all about. My date on Saturday night. Tonight!

After showering I went to my closet and picked out my outfit for tonight. I wouldn't be wearing it until later that night, sure, but it's a lot safer to choose what to wear in advance.

It only took me about twenty minutes to decide on a simple magenta dress. It was strapless and had a single black ribbon around the waist. Very simple and elegant. I also decided to add a bit of jewellery, a single silver bracelet, with silver diamond shaped earrings.

"Sakura?" A knock came from my door. Sasuke's voice was mumbled from behind the wood. I went to answer the door, when I noticed I was still only wearing a towel, so I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt and threw them on.

"Coming!" I yelled, smoothing my shirt out. I opened the door to see Sasuke holding a plate with a yellow substance sprawled all over the top. He also held out a cup with a clear liquid inside.

"Breakfast..." He said not looking at me.

"Uh...Thanks Sasuke. It looks...Uh..." I took a closer look at what was meant to be eggs I think. The "eggs" were runny, and the piece of toast on the side was soggy in one corner.

Sasuke sighed angrily, and started to walk away with the plate and cup.

"Sasuke wait!" I yelled down the hall at him. He stopped and looked back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I should be more appreciative." I said rubbing my toes together. Sasuke didn't answer.

"I'm not that good at cooking, so I understand why you wouldn't want them...I guess it was my bad." Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what to say, but I didn't want to offend him in any way.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" I looked down the hall at Sasuke. His backs turned to me, but I could tell from the small part of his face I could see, he was thinking about it.

"Sure..." He said walking back to the kitchen to dispose of the liquid eggs.

-x-x-x-x-

"Where would you like to go?" I asked Sasuke as we pulled out of my driveway. I glanced over at him. He seemed to be in thought, like it was very important where we went.

"Tim Horton's..." He said quietly. I nodded and turned onto the main road.

-x-x-x-x-

The ride to Tim's was quiet. Neither Sasuke nor I said a word.

Finally when we reached the small café, I parked my bug and Sasuke and I went inside. It wasn't busy, but it usually wasn't. Not since the new Starbucks was built down the street.

"So what would you like? Nothing too extravagant please." I smiled as Sasuke looked into the cases of doughnuts and bagels.

"Everything bagel, plain cream cheese." Sasuke said walking away and picking a seat in the back of the café.

"Okay..."

I walked up to the counter and waited for the cashier. A blonde man walked over to the cash in front of me and smiled. His eyes were a bright blue and very familiar.

"Hey you're that guy from the grocery store!" I pointed out as he smiled.

"And you're the girl who dropped her bag of chocolate chips, right?" He asked grinning.

"Haha, yeah that's me..." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, it's nice to see you again. So what will you have?" He asked politely.

"An everything bagel, plain cream cheese...and a blueberry muffin." I said smiling the whole time. This guy was really sweet. A lot nicer than Sasuke, even though Sasuke does have a moment or two...

"Alright, coming right up!" He punched in my order and walked away to get the food. A minute later he came back with a bagel on a plate and the muffin in a bag.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." I took the food and handed him a ten dollar bill. He punched a few more numbers into the cash and gathered my change.

"Have a nice day." He said handing me the money. I picked out a dollar or two and placed it on the counter. A tip.

The man smiled. Before I left to find Sasuke I looked down at his name tag which read: _Naruto_

-x-x-x-x-

I found Sasuke in the back of the café by a large window. He seemed fixed on whatever was going on outside.

"Sasuke, I have your bagel..." I placed the small plate in front of Sasuke and he snapped back to reality.

"Uh...Thanks..." Sasuke mumbled, picking up a piece food.

"So, what are you looking at?" I sat down across from Sasuke and took a glance out the window. No one was outside, not a single human or vehicle parked along the street.

"Nothing..." He said swallowing his food.

"Okay...So, what are your plans for today?" I looked back at Sasuke. He continued to chew his food, not looking at me.

'_Stupid man!'_

"I'm going out with a friend." He said finally. I smiled before biting into my muffin.

'_Good, he has plans!'_

"That's good to hear. I have plans tonight too, so I won't be home. I'll let you have the spare key for tonight. But I want it back, and don't go loosing it either." I pointed my finger at Sasuke. He waved it off. "Oh, and before I go out, I was hoping you'd come with me to the mall, to get you some more clothes." I added. Sasuke nodded, and we finished eating in silence.

-x-x-x-x-

"Which one do you like better Sasuke? The green or blue?" I held up two shirts. Sasuke looked at them both, and made a disgusted face.

"Neither..." He said, walking off to another rack.

'_I swear, shopping with Sasuke, for Sasuke, was like shopping for a five year old!'_

Sasuke and I were at the mall, it's been two hours since breakfast and so far we only got a pair of jeans and socks!

"Sasuke, please pick one!" I walked up to him, holding two new shirts. Sasuke stopped looking through the rack and glanced at his new options.

"The orange one." He said, taking the other T-shirt and hanging it back on the rack.

"Thank you."

-x-x-x-x-

Finally when our mall trip was over, Sasuke had three new pairs of jeans, four shirts and his male necessities'.

"Well, that took longer than expected. But it's done and you have some new clothes to wear." I said driving up the driveway.

I took a quick glance at the clock in my car. It was going on five, and my date was at six-Thirty!

"Thanks..." Sasuke mumbled, opening the car door. He grabbed his bags from the trunk and walked up to the house. I watched as Sasuke jumped the three steps in front of my door in one jump.

'_What a kid...'_

-x-x-x-x-

"I'm out, see you later!" Sasuke called, shutting the door loudly.

"See yo- Okay then...bye..."I called from my room. Sasuke was already gone and probably didn't hear anything.

I shake it off and go back to getting ready for my date. I grabbed my dress and threw it over my head. I brushed out my hair, and straightened it. I splashed on some basic make-up, blush, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss, and tossed on my small amount of jewellery. I walked up to my full view mirror and took a look at myself. I looked _HOT!_

While I was admiring my work, my phone went off. I ran to the side of my bed and grabbed my cell.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Saku babe!" Ino's voice rang through the tiny speaker. She was in a good mood.

"Hey Ino, I'd love to talk, but I have a date to go to thanks to you and Tenten." My voice had an annoyed tone in it, I didn't bother to hide it.

"I know Sakura, but this'll only take like two seconds to say. Okay, so Hinata's coming back tonight, and Tenten and I decided to throw her a small party! You have to come too! It'll be at eight, so don't be late. And bring your date with you!" Ino sang. Before I could protest, Ino had hung up.

I sighed. They were always setting things up last minute for everyone. But they cared.

-x-x-x-x-

I quickly found a parking space and parked my bug. I was running a little late, due to traffic, so I ran to the doors of the restaurant Tenten told me about. I wasn't sure exactly who I was looking for, but I guess that's why they call it a _blind_ date...

I took a look around the restaurant. It was filled with families and young couples. No one seemed to be alone, or waiting for someone. I sighed.

"Hey stranger." A male voice came from behind me. I turned around to see those beautiful blue eyes I saw this morning at breakfast.

"It's...you...Hi" I was speechless. Was he the guy Ino and Tenten set me up with?

"You waiting for someone?" He asked. I smiled.

"Not anymore."

He chuckled.

"How about I get us a seat?" He smiled and walked up to a waitress and asked for a seat for two. The waitress was young, maybe six-teen. She smiled while she talked to Naruto, whose name I only knew from a silly name tag.

"This way." He said, leading me to a booth, the waitress had said was free.

When we got to our seat, Naruto went behind me and helped me take off my large jacket.

"Thank you." I smiled.

We both took our seats and started talking.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Naruto. You?" His voice was smooth and sweet. It made me smile even more than I already was.

"I'm Sakura."

Naruto grinned. "Well Sakura, you look really nice tonight."

This made me blush. Sure I've been commented on by many guys in the past, but Naruto was different. He really meant it. I know he did.

"Thanks Naruto, you look really nice too."

Naruto was wearing a simple white dress shirt, with the top buttons undone and black dress pants. His blonde hair was the same way it was when I first met him, messy. But it was cute messy.

"Shall we order?"

-x-x-x-x-

Once we ordered Naruto and I began to talk about ourselves. Naruto currently works a few different jobs because he owes his friend so money. Not gambling money or anything, but he got his friend kicked out of his apartment, and he wants to help in any way possible.

"That's really sweet of you to help out a friend in need." I said looking at Naruto. He wasn't making eye contact because he seemed embarrassed. Which made me warm inside.

"Speaking of friends, one of mine is coming back from a trip today, and a few other friends are throwing her a party. Would you like to come?" I asked, not looking at Naruto. I decided to focus my attention on the salad in front of me instead.

"Sounds like fun." I looked up at him, who was smiling and waving his hand to get the bill.

-x-x-x-x-

It was just past eight when Naruto and I arrived at Ino's where the party for Hinata was being held.

"Sakura!" Tenten's voice screeched. I turned my head just in time to be tackled by the tall brunette. "You made it Saku!" She sang, squeezing the life out of me.

"Yeah, I'm here." I pulled away from Tenten's grasp which suddenly went limp.

"Who's that?" Tenten whispered into my ear. I gave her an _'Are you serious?'_ look. She didn't seem to notice.

"That's my da-

"What's all this?" A timid voice rang throughout the room. I looked over at the entrance where a small plum colour haired girl stood which shock plastered on her face. She was wearing a simple white sundress which had various beige patterns on it. _Hinata!_

"Hinata!" Tenten and I yelled in unison. We rushed through the tiny crowd which had formed in Ino's front room. We hit people who made comments like: '_Watch it,_ and _look where you're going_!'

When we reached Hinata, we gave her an uber hug. She laughed, confused.

"Hi guys..." She spoke softly.

"Oh my gosh! You look so cute!" Ino screamed. She came up behind Tenten and I, and glomped Hinata.

"Haha thanks Ino, but what's this? You didn't have to throw me a party." Hinata's face was a light shade of pink. She was embarrassed and nervous.

"Like hell! Hinata, you deserve this little get together. We've missed you so much!" Ino and Tenten gave Hinata another hug and then Ino lead Hinata into the crowd to meet everyone.

"What a sweetie." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"So, Saku, who's the cutie you brought with you?" Tenten winked.

"Don't act like you don't know! That's the guy you and Ino set me up with!" I felt the anger rise. Was she really going to pretend she didn't know this guy?

"Sakura, he's cute and all...but that's not the guy Ino and I set you up with..." Tenten's voice faded.

I was speechless. Naruto wasn't meant to be my date?

-x-x-x-x-(Third Person)

The restaurant began to quiet down. It was getting late and he still sat in the same booth. The waitress had come by many times, but the man made no attempt to leave. He only ordered a single drink which was almost full, even though he'd been sitting there for more than three hours...

"Excuse me, sir. Will there be anything else you need?" The voice of the waitress snapped the man back to life. He hadn't realised he zoned out. He looked up at the young waitress with the pink and black hair. She looked concerned, not for him but maybe for something else.

"Uh, no. I'll take my bill and go." The man's voice was rough, and had a hint of sorrow.

"Coming right up!" The waitress ran back to the cash and started punching in numbers.

While the waitress was readying the bill, the man took one last glance around the deserted restaurant. Only two booths were taken, and three tables. All were filled with couples.

"Here you are sir."

The man pulled out a bill and handed it to the young girl.

"Keep the change..." He said throwing his dark jacket on and walking out the door.

The waitress watched as he walked out into the dark background that was the night. She looked down in her hand and there laid a twenty dollar bill. His bill had only been over three dollars, but he was gone. The waitress sighed and began cleaning up the table.

* * *

**Now before you go shouting out OMG! Take a minute and think.**

**I want you guys to Guess, who was Sakura's real date? And like I said, Don't Junp to conclusions! It may not be who you think it is...**

**Anyways, I'd write more but Criminal Minds is on now, And I MUST watch! XD**

**LINKS:**

**I have both Sakura and Hinata's outfits! If you want to see them, review Or Personal Message me! :D**

**-mosherocks4**


	5. Are You Serious?

**Before anyone kills me let me explain why it's been like a month since I last posted a chapter! This chapter was HELL! I just don't like it...And yes, I added Sasuke's POV! It's not much of an insight to his life, but you get more info about him towards the end. I think some of you will approve.**

**next week (7th-11th) Is my March/Spring Break and I'm not going to be here. I'm going on a trip with a friend and her family but I,m hoping *crosses fingers* to have the next chapter up before then! But not sure if that's happening!**

* * *

A Complicated Life Chapter Five: Are You Serious!

* * *

-x-x-x-x- (Sasuke's POV)

I opened the door to Sakura's house. The rooms were covered in darkness, all except the front room which had blue light pouring in from the window. I closed the door and looked around for a lamp, but it turned out, Sakura didn't seem to own one anywhere in her house.

I decided to head to my room and sleep. Walking down the hall, I noticed Sakura's bedroom door was slightly open. I know it's not right to look, but she wasn't home. What could it hurt?

I walked up to her door and gave a light shove. I felt around on the wall for the light switch. Instead I felt a sharp pinch. I winced and continued to feel for that damn switch.

When I found it I had to squint to adjust my eyes to the new surrounding of light. When I could see properly again I stared at Sakura's room.

It was a light shade of pink, and full of happy memories. I looked around the room. Almost every inch of the walls were covered with pictures of friends and family, posters, and random decorations. Sakura's bed was well-made with a million pillows and stuffed dolls stacked together at the head. She had a desk on the opposite wall, which had a white and pink laptop placed on top. Also there was a pencil holder with crazy coloured pens inside.

I walked deeper into Sakura's room. It was warm. Not in the heat sense, but in the comfortable sense. It made me want to smile.

"What are you doing in here?" I jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice behind me. I turned to see her with a shocked face.

"I was..." Why was I in there? I didn't know, so how was I going to explain it to her?

"Are you in here to break more stuff of mine?" Sakura's voice held an angry tone.

"I was just...The door was open so I was checking to see if you were home." I guess it's not a full lie, because she could have been in there.

"Oh...well I'm home now."

I nodded and left Sakura's room. I walked down the hall to my own room and closed the door behind me. I sat on the bed and felt anger rise inside of me. I didn't know why. It's not like anything was really her fault.

I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I stared at the ceiling for a while, and eventually fell asleep.

_*** "W-why?" A small and shaky voice questioned. The voice belonged to a young boy who was terrified at the sight in front of him._

"_Because...They were naive...just like you."A rough voice boomed._

_The young boy gasped as tears fell from his wide eyes. _

"_I...I thought..." The young boy tried to speak, but all that came out were a mumble of words. The rough voice chuckled in delight._

"_You thought wrong...Sasuke..."***_

I shot up from my bed. I gasped for air as my own sweat trickled down my forehead.

After gathering air in my lungs and calming my breathing I flicked on the TV and checked the time. It was almost noon.

I sighed and got up. I walked over to the door and opened it.

Once I opened the door the smell of pancakes and syrup flooded my nose. Then my stomach started to rumble. I decided to head to the kitchen and grab me some pancakes.

"Good morning!" Sakura sang as I entered the kitchen. She seemed...happy? Strange, only last night she had flipped out at me for 'checking' on her.

"Uh, good morning?"

Sakura smiled. She picked up a plate and placed it down on the table. "Would you like some breakfast?" She asked still smiling.

"Uh, sure..." I was confused, but she didn't seem to notice. Just like she didn't seem to notice her own change in attitude. I never really understood females.

"So, any plans for today?" Sakura scooped two pancakes the size of my face onto the small glass plate in front of me.

"No." I answered simply.

"Oh..." She said quietly. It was more of an under your breath comment, but I heard her.

"Oh?" I raised an eye brow. Sakura turned around, not facing me.

"I didn't mean anything like that, it's just, the last few days you've been out. I was just curious." She turned back around with a fake laugh on her face.

"Oh..."

-x-x-x-x-

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice rang through her house. I groaned from my room and met her by the front door.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"I'm going out with a friend. So I'll see you later. Oh and I left a list of things you can do while i'm gone. Don't break anything please." Sakura gave a wave and then she was out the door.

"Bye?" I sighed.

-x-x-x-x-

I spent most of Sunday laying around Sakura's house and doing the chores she left for me. But before you start saying she won, she hasn't. I only did chores because Sakura has no entertainment at her house, and I was bored. It was no fun sitting in an empty house with no one to torment.

"Done..." I said to myself. Not that I really needed to, but the house was quiet, and something needed to speak up!

"I'm home!"

I looked up from sweeping and there stood Sakura with a huge grinned plastered to her face.

"Nice to know." I mumbled.

"Are you...cleaning? Good, at least you're listening to my rules, finally." Sakura almost seemed shocked, but covered it with cockiness.

"Yeah..." I grumbled.

Sakura tossed her jacket, purse and shoes aside and walked farther into the house.

I grinned. She only wishes she won...

"SASUKE!" Sakura screeched from her bedroom. Sasuke one, Sakura zero.

"Yes?" I said coolly, like I didn't know what was coming.

"What in Fuck's name is this!" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. I only laughed as I made my way towards her room.

"What's the problem Sakura?" I played. When I got to Sakura's room she turned to me with her door wide open to reveal the mess in which she was yelling for.

"Oh, that..." I snickered under my breath.

"Oh? What the hell's your problem! Everything was fine, and then you act up again! Fuck you Sasuke! You dumb assed jerk!" Sakura screamed. I noticed tears build up in her eyes. I didn't mean for it to go that far, it was only meant to be a simple joke.

"Sakura, calm down. It's some dust and a bit of garbage, it's not like I set a bomb off." I chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood. Not sure if it really worked.

"Damn it! I'm gone for a few hours with THE nicest guy ever, and then I come home to you!" Sakura's tears started to fall down her cheeks. It made me feel uncomfortable.

I wanted to say something, but I figured she'd only scream more if I did. So for the next little bit, the only noise was the sniffing of Sakura's nose.

Then I decided to try again.

"Sakura..." But before I was able to say anything Sakura ran into her room and slammed the door.

I stood there speechless with shock stretched so far across my face it'd take lifetimes to understand what just happened.

-x-x-x-x- (Sakura's POV)

Sasuke Uchiha was the biggest jerk ever known to walk the earth! I could NOT believe he threw garbage and dirt into my room! And when I thought maybe we were getting along...I guess I can't EVER trust him again!

After I ran into my room I sat against the door and listened as Sasuke walked down to his room and slammed the door. I felt hot tears slip out of my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I was so frustrated! I couldn't believe someone like him could be friends with Naruto, who is the smartest and nicest guy I've ever known!

I wiped my tears away and grabbed my cell. I called Hinata who was the only one of my friends who knew about Sasuke.

"Hello?" Her voice squeaked through the tiny receiver.

"Hinata...I..." I felt more tears well up and my eyes.

"Sakura, is everything okay?" She sounded worried, but I mean, her friend did just call and started crying. I'd be worried if she did the same.

"Yeah, it's just Sasuke, that's all. He's such a jerk!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Do you want to meet and talk about it? I can call Ino and Tenten." I could hear Hinata's attempt at a smile through the phone. She was trying to help and I loved her for that.

"I love that!"

After hanging up with Hinata I crept out of my room, and out the front door. Why was I sneaking? Because if Sasuke heard me he'd probably try and talk to me or something and I really just wanted to be with my friends!

Hinata had called Ino and Tenten after we hung up and we were going to meet at the mall. I drove without the radio the whole drive because I wasn't sure if I could take any talking, er, singing in my confused state.

-x-x-x-x-

I got to the mall around eight, and I sat in the food court waiting for my friends to show. After then minutes I decided to walk around and see if they were looking for me in one of the stores.

I walked on the different floors of the mall; I bet I looked like a lost puppy trying to find their master, because that's how I felt.

"Sakura?" A voice called my name. I turned around to see Naruto running up to me. It seems I always run into him now, but heck, who really cares right?

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" I gave him the biggest smile I could make through my fuzzy head.

"I was with a friend, what about you? You look kind of lost." I felt my eye try to twitch, but I covered it by blinking.

"Uh, I'm waiting for some friends to show, that's all." I smiled again. It seemed to be getting easier as I talked to Naruto.

"Would it be alright if I waited with you?" He asked politely. I nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

"So what happened to your friend?" I asked. After I agreed to let Naruto wait with me we each got a coffee and sat down in the food court.

"Who knows, he's pretty hopeless on his own." Naruto laughed. "What about your friends, where are they?"

Hinata had sent me a text while Naruto and I were in line for coffee and she said they'd be late due to some traffic issue.

"Traffic tie up I guess..." I took a sip of my caramel café mocha.

"Well, no worries, I'm here to keep you company." Naruto grinned showing his almost perfect white teeth.

"...Naruto, can I ask you something. It's about Sasuke." I played with the cover of my cup. I knew Naruto and Sasuke were friends, not sure if they were close, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions...

"Sasuke? Sure, what do you want to know?" Naruto didn't seem surprise at all about my question.

"What's his deal?" I raised my voice a bit more than needed. Naruto only chuckled to himself.

"What, what's so funny?" I asked starting to feel annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just Sasuke's a strange person. He's different than what he allows people to see." Naruto's eyes shone from the light of the mall while he stared into space.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to make eye contact with Naruto. He looked up at me.

"He hides what he feels. He doesn't like to feel small and weak like he use to."

"Use to?"

"Sasuke's been through a lot, when he was younger his parents were killed. He felt like it was his fault, seeing as he watched it happen. I guess anyone would though."

"What!" I stood up and knocked over my chair in the process. "He...watched? Why...I don't understand..."

"He didn't have a choice, he was young Sakura. Kids don't have a choice in anything. Especially when it was his own brother who killed them..." Naruto's eyes saddened. I picked my chair back up and sat down.

"Ever since that day Sasuke swore to get stronger and kill his brother, even if it meant going to jail."

"That's insane! Why would he do such an idiotic thing!" I screamed. From the corner of my eye I saw some people give me dirty looks, but it didn't matter.

"He thinks it's the only thing he can do to help his parents. The thing is, his parents wouldn't want that. He knows it; he just can't and won't believe it." Naruto took a sip of his drink and sighed.

"It's a burden he's lived with most of his life."

I felt like the biggest ass in the world. I thought he acted the way he did because he was a selfish bastard who didn't care for anyone but himself.

"Naruto, I feel horrible...I've yelled at him so many times. If I knew..."

"Sakura, it's not your fault. Sasuke's the master of being an ass because he uses it to hide the hurt."

No matter how many times Naruto told me it wasn't my fault, I insisted it was. Sure I wasn't the one who killed his parents but I feel bad about yelling at him all those times.

"Naruto, I have another question..." I started to speak when Naruto interrupted me.

"It's about Sasuke's house isn't it? Why he's living with you? That's my fault. I use to stay with him until one day I didn't realize I turned the stove on and, well...everything caught fire. It was just luck that the next day he ran into, er, you backed your car into his..."

I was shocked. Why hadn't Sasuke told me himself?

"So what about you? Where are you staying?"

Naruto pointed to a man who was running up to our table. "I'm staying with my friend Kiba..."

When Naruto said Kiba I jumped. I knew Kiba, well sort of. I'd met him a few times because Ino was dating him. I never thought Naruto was only a little bit away from me this whole time.

"Hey, you left me in the store! You jerk!" Kiba yelled at Naruto. Then he turned and looked at me. "Hey, you're Sakura right. Ino's friend?" Kiba smiled. I nodded.

"Nice to see you again Kiba." I smiled.

"So, you two know each other?" Kiba asked taking a chair from another table and pulling it up to Naruto and I's.

"Yeah, we've been running into each other a lot and kind of grew on each other I guess." Naruto grinned. "Oh hey, I'm out of coffee; I'm going to get another. Be right back!" Naruto got up and ran over to a small line at a coffee stand.

"So, you and Naruto, you guys dating or something?" Kiba asked with a playful expression.

"You'd know. I mean you ARE the one who set us up." I said taking another sip of my own coffee. It was cold and gross, but I wasn't huge on it anyway.

"What do you mean?" Kiba's grey eyes narrowed.

"You know, that date you, Tenten and Ino set up Saturday night." I said. Like he didn't know. Ino, Tenten and him set it all up! I always hated when people played dumb...

"Uh, Sakura...We didn't set you up with Naruto..." Kiba said pointing out that I was the one who was wrong. It was Tenten all over again!

"Then who the hell was! And if it wasn't meant to be Naruto, then why was he there, he wasn't with anyone..." I was slowly rising to an annoyed state.

Kiba sighed and looked me right in the eye.

"Ino and I set Naruto up with one of my co-workers, that's why he was there."

"Then who was I suppose to meet!" I yelled, feeling my face get hot.

"You were suppose to meet Sasuke Uchiha..."

* * *

**No WAY!**

**You all knew that was coming, didn't you? hahaha, all well, it's fun to be dramatic about things XD**

**So anyways...Review please! :D I love reading your comments and such :)**

**-mosherocks4**


End file.
